Terumī Clan
The Terumi Clan ''(照美一族, Terumi Ichizoku)'' is one of the oldest clan in Kirigakure. Because its loyalty to the village is one of the most famous. Enemies had a saying when approaching Kirigakure during war: "Beware of the shining beauty that hides in the mist for it is made of lava". Background The legend tells about a clan who was raised in an island, at the foot of a huge volcano. Generation after generation they learned the secrets of the molten rock till the day the volcano finally destroyed the island. At that time, the clan had no choice but emigrate, and the land they chose is what know we call Kirigakure. Because the nearness it seemed to be the perfect place. The clan shortly found itself fighting on Warring States Period along with Hozuki clan , Hatsuyo clan, Kuriarare clan, Yuki clan , Akebino clan and Suikazan clan. Byakuren, the first Mizukage, recognized the abilities of Terumi clan and gladly received them as part of the new born village: Kirigakure. As a reward for their effort during the war, the clan gained land to settle in. Because of this, the members of the clan are mostly very loyal to Kirigakure and have fought for it ever since. They are very proud of their abilities and strive to preserve them. In order to do this, they have developed certain traditions and rules. Clan Rules *Above all the thinks a Terumi must always protect Kirigakure and its interests. *Those members who do not master the lava release can not be ninjas. *The leader of the clan must have one child at least. The child must be Terumi pure blood, and will take the leadership of the clan when is ready. *The leader of the clan must be a ninja ranked Jounin. *A Terumi will never be rude or violent towards a Kirigakure’s citizen. History To come... Family Tree It is still uncertain who was the first leader of the clan. The only records about it starts with Akihiro and Umiko arriving to the lands that today belongs to Kirigakure, but many other members came along with them during Warring States Period which makes us believe that it was already a huge clan back then. The blood mixture weakened the clan's warlike abilities and, even though it was never forbidden, it still brings shame to the family when a Terumi can not master the clan Kekkei Genkai. That why marriage outside the clan is not well seen. On the oder hand, the leader is the only Terumi that is not allow to marry an outsider since he can not risk having a child that can not master the Kekkei Genkai. Traits Their most notable physical feature is their red hair. Most women have it long, and almost every member have it curly or spiky. The first member of the clan that had a different hair color was born in the eleventh generation and has't got green eyes. A pure blood Terumi has always green eyes and red hair. Dark green, bluish green and vivid green are the most common. An hybrid Terumi usually has yellow, blue or purple eyes but can also have green eyes. His hair remains red. It's not very common but some members possess black rings around their eyes. Since their skin is pale or whitish some members has freckles or moles and their faces tend to blush easily. The clan is well known by the beauty of its ladies. Men tend to be tall and athletic but sometimes can be chubby and hairy. Women tend to be flirtatious and usually wear make up. The leader always wears a black cape during festivities while the members wear bluish traditional clothes for the occasion. Blue is a common clothes color among Terumi's clan members but in battle and missions most of them choose the regular Kirigakure outfit and wear it proudly. During the clan assembles, the leader wears the traditional outfit and the members of the clan wear black clothes with the white symbol of the clan on the back. Abilities The members of this clan are famous among Kirigakure's forces for their sublime abilities in ninjutsu. The clan is very strict about the quality of their shinobis and strives to preserve it. In order to become a shinobi, every child is trained by the clan since at a young age. During this period they must prove the can hadle Earth or Fire release, if they are not able they won't be allowed to enter to the academy and would never become a shinobi. Moreover they must possess full control of Lava release if they wat to take the jounin exam. Chakra The most common chakra nature is Fire and Earth which are needed to master Lava Release. Some members develop a third nature being Water the most common and Wind and Lightening most uncommon. They tend to possess precise chakra control, which is needed when using their Kekkei Genkai. In contrast, they rarely tend to develop physical traits such as speed or strength since the Lava Release allows them to fight at long range distance. Kekkei Genkai Their Kekkei Genkai allows them to control the many forms of Lava Release, which makes each user unique. While some can use molten rock in liquid state others master a more solid state such as rubber. Clan Traditions *When a new life is born into the clan the parents craft a paper lantern and put it near the crib. It's supposed to protect and guide the baby through darkness. *Children start their training at the age of four. While they learn about basic Taijutsu, they are taught about the clan hierarchy and rules. Supervised sparing is common between same age kids. *Be present in the clan meetings is mandatory to those member who are Chunin or above, unless they are in a mission outside the village during the meeting. The meeting happens once a month and it’s meant to keep the leader informed about the shinobi activity of the members. *The counsellors must assist the leader in any topic they are requested and take care of the minors they are asked. It’s a common request to be present and supervise the kids sparing, especially when it’s the future leader who is being trained. *During a weeding is common to see both, the bride and the groom, wearing a crown of flowers. It's supposed to strengthen the bond between the now united couple. Marriage outside the clan is not prohibited but it is not well seen because those marriages rarely gives the clan a ninja capable of mastering Lava Release. *During funerals is mandatory to sing a traditional song. It's supposed to help the spirit of the deceased find the spirits of its ancestors. Clan Nindō If you want to shine like sun first you must burn like it. Trivia *Terumi clan is one of the oldest clans in Kirigakure. *Terumi (照美) means shiny beauty. *The Lava Release the members master is strong enough to melt metal. *Akemi, the 5th leader, was the only leader who was a woman. *No member has ever betray Kirigakure, despite appearances. *Every member of the clan live or had lived in Kirigakure. *Mei, Kasumi and Rei are the only members who has two kekkei Genkai in the clan, Mei and Kasumi developed Boil Release while Rei has her Sharingan. Reference This clan is based on Masashi Kishimoto character, Mei Terumi and was made by Misfitts . Category:DRAFT